Students of Azkaban
by adodcefa
Summary: Azkaban hold the worst of the Wizarding criminals; thieves, murderers, rapists, etc. etc... Now the ministry has decided to send some of these prisoners to Hogwarts to do one school year for some reason. What have these prisoners done to be consider the worst of the worst before they even 18 years old?


Students of Azkaban

Prisoner F5 5-4-2 sat on the brick floor in her tiny cell in Azkaban Prison. She was on the highest-security section of the prison with four times as many dementors than the rest of Azkaban. Prisoner F5 5-4-2 had been brought to Azkaban along with her _"followers"_ a nearly a year ago and knew that she and the others should have been nothing but soulless husk by the third week after being brought into this prison.

When news that she and her _"followers"_ were still alive and with their souls had reached the Minister of Magic the man decided to increase the number of Dementors on her ward, but that didn't work- The Minister had send a two man auror team to investigate them and see why she and her _"follower_ " were not affected by the Dementors. As soon as the two men stepped inside the high-security section the Dementors immediately surrounded them and within seconds that two men lost their souls. After that incident, the minister decided to visit them every other month bringing with him an army of Aurors to protect him against the dementors and every time he came he demanded that the dementors be taken out of her section during his visits. The man was an idiot a puppet to anyone that had enough gold or blackmail material against him. Today Fudge was coming with his army of aurors to get them out of Azkaban and to get their wands before they start Hogwarts in two days.

 **_FLASHBACK- Few weeks Ago_**

"Hey Ali the stupid man is here again,"

"Tell me Minister," Prisoner F5 5-4-2 said some weeks ago. "Do you really think that people won't find out that you have children locked in this pathetic prison, in the high security section, with more than 200 Dementors. What do you think they will do, hm? Will they still vote for you, a coward who starves "innocent" children. Or do you think that they will vote for a minister that is seen trying to help these poor children to find their way back the evil darkness. How do you think that Dumbledore reaction will when he finds out that one of his children is in Azkaban and that you, who has the power him/her, did nothing and fed said child to the Dementor?"

One of the aurors took out his wand and pointed it at her, "Tell us who the child is!"

"Do you think that will work? Hmm?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "Look around you (she gesture with her hand)" Her _"followers"_ had immediately stood up when the man took out his wand and few of them had even ready to get out of their cells ready to fight. "The kid could be any one of us. It could be him, or her, any of them, or it could even be me." She once again gesture with her hand. "However, do you really think that those silly little stick that you have would hurt us? Have you forgotten that this whole section has so many stuff to prevent you from using magic other than the patronus."

The Minister left with his army auror after that sending the Dementors back into the high-security section and didn't return after that day.

Few days later there was a tapping of rock on metal and a second later, a rock was thrown at her head. She looked at her left at the cell next to hers where a boy stood looking at her. Prisoner F5-5-4-3 was few months older than her, dirty blond hair, and blue color eyes like his father though his did not twinkle. His name was Dalan, before it was replaced by a number like everyone else in this cell block. Prisoner F5 5-4-2 slightly tilted her head back in a manner that said 'What'.

"One of the guards who Daisy keeps flirting with gave her this," he said as he handed her a rolled newspaper page. The page title read: **MINISTER FUDGE DICIDED TO SEND HIGH SECURITY AZKABAN PRISONERS TO HOGWARTS.**

 **Unrolling the paper she found a wand she looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow "yeah, Daisy also took his wand when he was distracted"**

 **"** **and where's the guard" F5 4-5-2 asked.**

 **Dalan just pointed at the floor few cells away where the empty soulless corps of the guard laid.**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She was brought back to the present by the sound of the cellblock door opening. The stupid man enter with his army of Aurors in order to take them shopping.

 **********LINEBREAK**********

So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it:


End file.
